Just Tell Them Thank You
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: G1. A young leader full of guilt and regrets mourns the passing of a hero and he isn't the only one, just what is a mech to say to all these people? You could always start by thanking them. ONESHOT


blah blah...don't own transfomers

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Just Tell Them Thank You<p>

It hit hard and cut deep, many people cried, others screamed in unbridled anger and then there were those that didn't react at all, shocked into silence. The war had escalated so much that the whole world knew about it and many wished it would end. Then the news came, the earth shattering heart wrenching news that had many adults in tears and children asking why. A very famous person, and quite possibly the best leader imaginable, one that had many nations wishing he had been leading them, was gone.

Optimus Prime was dead.

Once it was deemed safe to visit the massive alien city, pilgrimages were made by pretty much the entire world to lay flowers, mini memorials and give prayers for the survivors. I was among them though sadly I knew very little of this great being and what he has done over the years.

You see I was a very young child when I met the Autobot leader. It was during a peace talk with several countries wanting to support the Autobots. I was outside playing at a park in front of the seminar building. I was on a new tricycle I had just gotten for my fifth birthday. He had just left the peace talk to return to the Autobot base with two other Autobots I don't remember their names, both were black and white mechs that much I know. One had a blue visor over his eyes and the other had markings of a police car. They had been just about to leave when for some reason Optimus Prime made his way through the park towards me.

Three boys maybe around eight years old had started picking on me and pushed me off my tricycle they then proceeded to try and break it with sticks. I could do nothing to stop them since they were bigger then me so all I did was cry. Just before the great Autobot leader came towards us, the boys left after hearing their parents call for them, mine were just on the other side of the playground and hadn't seen me crying. They did once they saw Optimus Prime talking to me.

He had asked me what had happened and being so young I was understandably frightened at first but then I began telling him about the boys as if I've known the Autobot my entire life. When I finished telling him my story he picked up my fallen tricycle and gently placed it in front of me. He then began telling me that those boys were wrong to hurt me and he gave me words of encouragement to not feel down if someone bigger or stronger comes along and starts causing trouble. It made me smile and once I had stopped crying he helped me back on to my tricycle. I had asked what his name was before telling him mine and he watched as I pedal away towards my parents who had come to see what had happened. I waved good bye to him and I went home for dinner while he went home to fight a war I had not known of and to help save my home. Now he was gone and I never got to say thank you to him for helping me. It made me feel guilty and when I saw the new Autobot leader I felt even sadder because he wasn't Optimus Prime.

So I left the crowd and returned to my car and drove off.

As I drove back to my home to continue on with my life and my work I was not aware of the anguish of a certain Autobot. The guilt he carried and the frustration that now he carried the burdens of the war and felt that he needed to live up to his predecessor's reputation. Rodimus Prime, the new leader of the Autobots, feeling the aftermath of the war that was won. He returned to Earth after making sure the Decepticons were not going to try anything, leaving several good mechs on Cybertron to start rebuilding it and set up a new headquarters. On Earth he had come to pay his respects for his fallen leader but couldn't bring himself to walk into the room which held the bodies of all that they had lost.

The guilt ate at him, if he had not jump into Optimus' fight, Megatron wouldn't have used him as a shield to strike down the one mech many thought was indestructible.

His self guilt trip was startlingly interrupted by his internal communications beeping at him. When he activated it he immediately heard the voice of his old mentor, Kup, saying that something big was going on outside the city and that he should come check it out. He did just that and left his office to see what had the old drill sergeant riled up. Rodimus had found where Kup was and he was greeted by the sight of hundreds of humans coming and going, some staying, many of different cultures. Each of them were laying flowers just outside the gate to Autobot City being considerate of Autobots that might come and go from the city and not block the road.

"From what I hear these people found out about Optimus' death and they came from all over the globe to pay their respects to him and for those we've lost." The aging gruff voice of the green mech said softly as he too was surprised about all the people there. He wondered if the former Autobot leader had even known how many supported him.

"I don't know if I can even be half of what Optimus was. To have the support of so many, I don't think I can do it," the much taller maroon colour mech said somberly, "what would I say to all these people?"

"Why not start by thanking them." the elder mech clapped the new Prime on the shoulder reassuringly before heading into the city and return to his duties.

* * *

><p>something i've had floating around on my harddrive and thought to share it with everyone. not sure where this idea came from but one day i just had to write it and the plot bunnies wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

btw the person telling the story is nameless just a human who saw a glimpse of just how powerful Optimus Prime was/is as a person and how he had affected their life. as well as give a glimpse of how Rodimus was feeling in the aftermath of it all, and i think anyone can agree, a good way to gain respect and support is to just say 'Thank you'


End file.
